Olympic Dreams
by Faygo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya are going for their Olympic dreams. When they go to tryouts to find coaches,Kagome literally runs into the next big dog on the ice, Inuyasha Taisho. Will Kagome be able to reach her dreams? I/K M/S S/R Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha and this is non-profit. I do this purely for entertainment. This is my first fanfic so any ideas would be appreciated Tokyo Ice Rink may exist but I have no idea, if so I don't own them either.

* * *

"Come On Kagome! We're gonna be late for open skate!" screams the brown-eyed brunette at the doorway.

"Ack! I can't find my skates!" wails Kagome. Frantically she runs to the closet and digs into the box where her ice skates reside nice and broken in and still shining pure and white. "There they are. Thank Kami." Sighs the 16 year old. She grabs her skates and heads to the door grabbing her bag on the way out.

Heading out the door, the two women rush to the Tokyo Ice Rink. They chatter about the coaches that are supposed to be looking for new athletes to train (aka tryouts). Kagome was really excited about this opportunity. She had been skating since she was 4. However she had never been truly serious about it since she met Sango. Sango was a professional skater who was coming out of her now three year retirement. Kagome met the 22 year old when she replied for an ad about a room for rent. The girls immediately got along, especially hearing about each other's skating hobby. Sango had gotten injured during the 2006 Torino Olympics and had gone into retirement until she was a completely healed. Now she was looking for a new coach to begin for that Olympic Gold again. She hoped Kagome would be able to join her on Team Japan.

As they neared the complex, Kagome got more nervous. She began to feel all hot and jittery. She stopped at the door, and the other woman placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, nudging her through.

The older woman chuckled at the young girl's nerves, reminiscing on her first tryouts as a young girl. She truly hoped that Kagome would be able to fight through her nerves and skate to her full potential. She'd see the girl skate routines better than many Olympians do, and she was only playing around. Sango was always honest with Kagome, and was her trainer and coach as much as she could be. She knew that she couldn't be Kagome's coach if she still wanted to make it to the Olympics, so she suggested that they go to these tryouts.

They walked by the line that was at the door waving to Eri, who was working the booth that fateful day. The other girl waved to the couple as they walked to the locker room to change.

Kagome had picked out a tight fitting three quarter sleeves purple bodysuit, red soffe shorts and grey leggings underneath it all. She tied up the laces of her white skates and put on her plain black blade covers.

Sango was dressed simply as well, in a black long sleeve bodysuit, pink shorts and blaxk leggings. She wore her custom made skates that had last her for several years. They were a bit worn, but had yet to fail her in the past few years until she got back on her feet. She slapped on her blade covers, pulled her hair into her signature high ponytail, and grabbed Kagome, who had put her hair into a plain low ponytail and their water bottles.

The two girls headed out to the ice where many girls and several guys had already accumulated on the ice.

Setting down her water bottle, Kagome began to do her stretches. She always laughed at the people who would gape at her flexibility. She and Sango did their final stretches, using each other for support and to stretch further. Once they felt stretched and ready to go, the two brunettes stepped onto the ice and began to do a few warm up laps.

Once the Kagome was warm, she began to do some basic crossovers, lutzes, and salchows. She then finds Sango in the crowd and watches her as she warms up and practices. She loves how Sango seems so graceful and strong when she is skating. Sango always look so determined and into her element when she skates that it captures people's attention.

After watching for a few minutes, Kagome skates up to Sango. "You look a little tight on your spins, and you're under rotating on your spins." She tells her.

"Yeah, I can tell. I don't think I should've done those extra workouts on Thursday," replies Sango with a sigh.

"Probably not," chuckles Kagome. Who takes her eyes off the ice in front of her to look at the woman next to her. All of a sudden, Kagome is on the floor looking up at the back of a man with long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Sorry," says Kagome as she tries to get up off the ice and back onto her feet. Then there is a large hand in front of her. She looks up and meets the golden eyes of the man that she had ran into. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She continues.

"Feh, just don't let it happen again, wench." Replies the man.

Kagome narrows her eyes at the man, who happens to have fluffy white ears upon his head. _Hmm…those look so soft, I want to touch them_ she thinks but quickly shakes off the notion, remembering that this exotic, and beautiful man was just very rude to her. "Well excuse me, but you shouldn't have been going so slow when it's quiet obvious that everyone on the inside part of the rink are going faster than those on the edge!" the now red-faced girl yells at the man, "and my name is not wench! It's Kagome, dogboy." She skates away towards Sango who is staring at the girl giggling.

"Nice one, Kagome. You've just pissed off one of the best male prospects for the next Olympics girl." Laughs Sango who is now doubled over with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean dogboy over there is Inuyasha Taisho?" says Kagome incredulously.

"Yup, the one and only."

_Shit. What a great start you've gotten for yourself girl…_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!! Hopefully I'll update soon, but school, athletics, and life can get in the way, but I'll try my hardest!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_I've officially done it now…_

With a sigh, Kagome heads back into her previous routine, not caring if Sango followed or not. She can't find any sign of the annoying, yet gorgeous white-haired, dog-eared Inuyasha Taisho, and finally relaxes.

_Why am I so upset and flustered about this one guy and one argument? _the raven haired girl wonders.

She finally gets her rhythm back and decides to run some of her elements before the open skate ends. However she is distracted by the sight of her dear sister-friend, who is skating side-by-side with a dark-haired man with entrancing violet eyes. As Kagome skates by the pair she spins to raise her eyebrow at the older girl, making her blush.

Continuing on, Kagome glides across the ice and ends up lost in her own thought. She always felt the most relaxed on the ice. It reminded her of the reason she loves skating…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~10 Years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Little Kagome is sitting on the edge of the frozen pond behind the shrine the Higurashi family owns. She wants to walk onto the glass-like surface, but she's afraid to. She doesn't want to end up like Yuri, who had wandered onto the ice only after it had been below freezing for three days. The ice was very weak and had plunged her small friend into the icy depths instantly. Yuri was still sick and had missed a lot of school. Kagome shook her head shivering at the thought. She sighs in defeat and begins to walk away.

There's no way she can do it today, not all alone. She heads through the woods to her family's shrine, but is stopped by a young boy with golden eyes.

He stares at her a moment before he says, "Why didn't you go on the pond?"

Kagome looked away from him and down at the ground with a blush. "I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Why?" the boy asked tilting his head at the girl before him.

"I don't want to end up like Yuri. She fell into the pond a few weeks ago and is still sick," mumbled the gray eyed child still staring at the ground.

The boy processed this and grabbed her hand pulling her back towards the pond. Shocked and slightly scared, Kagome asked the boy why there was going back to the pond, but the boy just grunted in response.

When they got back to the pond, he let go of her hand and walked onto the ice without a second thought. "See the ice is fine." he said turning to look at the girl. He sat down on the ice and started pulling on his skates that hung from his shoulder. Once finished, he did a lap around the pond and stopped before the dark-haired girl.

Kagome was still watching the white-haired boy. Once he stopped, he just stared at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?" he inquired.

Shaken out of her revere, she blushed, sat down in the snow and laced up her own skates. Now that that was done, she stood up and grabbed the hand offered to her by the snow-haired boy. The boy smiled at her hand in his glad that his encouragement worked. She let herself be lead around the pond. She stumbled several times throughout the next few hours. The two children skated and the boy taught the girl several tips and tricks to be able to do it herself.

When the children heard a woman call for dinner, the raven-haired girl sported a pout, but glided over to the edge of the ice anyways. She pulled off her skates and donned her boots within minutes. She looked at the boy for a moment before saying softly, "thank you for giving me the courage to try and go onto the pond."

"Feh," was the only reply she received.

The girl began to walk away. She was interrupted by the boy asking "What is your name?"

The dark-haired girl turned and met his amber eyes with her grey ones, smiled at him and replied with one word, "Kagome."

She quickly turned around when she heard her mothers call again and walked away from the mysterious boy on the frozen pond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled at the memory that started her love for skating. She never did see that boy again.

At the edge of the ice, a sullen, amber-eyed hanyou took a drink of water, not taking his eyes off the dark haired girl he had ran into earlier. He was still pissed.

_The girl makes me get out of my groove, and then yells at me?! Who does she think she is? Doesn't she know who _I_ am?_

He continues to watch her, the girl named Kagome. She was very graceful, strong and fluid, and had an obvious stubborn confidence streak radiating from her. For some reason, he thought he recognized her, but couldn't figure out why she seemed so familiar. Then she smiled. At what he wasn't sure, but suddenly he knew why. He remembered _that_ smile! It was that girl from so many years ago!


End file.
